Lighting fixtures (e.g., luminaires) using light emitting diodes (LEDs) or other solid state lighting sources have in recent years become practical from the standpoint of cost, efficiency, durability, etc. For example, such lighting fixtures have penetrated the lighting market to some degree due to the increasing luminous efficacy of commercially available LED components. LED lighting fixtures are desirable as they offer customers energy savings due to good luminous efficacy combined with the ability to precisely control light distribution patterns, which is of particular importance for outdoor lighting scenarios. Another benefit of LED lighting fixtures is that with the right control mechanism the LEDs are controllable. Each LED lighting fixture can start-up (i.e., illuminate) on a near-instantaneous basis, and may be dimmed to any level by varying the current to each LED via dimming power supplies, (e.g. drivers).
Wireless control devices have been developed for solid state lighting fixtures. Such wireless control devices can include a control module and an antenna integrated within each lighting fixture. A user can control aspects of the lighting fixture via a remote computing device that interfaces with the lighting fixture via the wireless control device. In some instances, such wireless control devices have been integrated with the lighting fixture (e.g., coupled directly to the LED light engine or other component of the LED lighting fixtures). In some cases, wireless control of a lighting fixture may not have been contemplated during the original design of the LED lighting fixtures.